


Fuck The Gods

by sockiesock



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: One Shot, tw: death of a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	Fuck The Gods

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. It was over, the monsters were gone. I put a hand to my head, wincing as I accidentally touched an open wound. I put my hand down to instead help myself sit up.  
I looked around for my friends. The field was covered in dust, and fog, and blood. I squinted and saw Terry standing a few yards from me. I got up and ran to him, almost tripping.  
“Terry, thank the Gods,” I said, putting a hand on his arm. “Are - are you okay? Where’s Azzy?”  
He didn’t answer. He was staring into the distance, a blank expression on his face.  
“Hermes,” he finally said, and put his hand on my shoulder. He pointed out to a body in the field.  
I turned my head and squinted hard. “What? Who…”  
My breathing hitched and it got real fast. My heart was pounding harder than it ever did on the battlefield, and I just started at her.  
I couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move. So I just stood there.  
“Sorry,” Terry whispered, almost too quiet to hear.  
Azzy soon came behind us, wiping her hands on me and then wiping her face. She looked at where we were staring, and gasped.  
“Oh, my Gods… Hermes,” she looked at me, I think, putting one hand on my back and another held my arm.  
I took a deep breath and pushed them both back harder than I meant, running to my mom’s side.  
I kneeled next to her and grabbed her shirt with both hands.  
I bit my lip as tears fell down my face and onto the ground.  
I let out a sob and bent my body down and hugged hers.   
I sobbed nonstop onto her body, hugging her tighter and tighter every minute. Terry and Azzy eventually kneeled by me. I picked up my head and sniffled.  
“Fuck Ares,” I started.  
“Hermes—,” Terry tried to stop me before I got myself cursed for life.  
“Fuck The Big Three Gods.”  
“Harry—,” Azzy tried as well.  
“Fuck Demeter. For bringing me here. For leaving me and my mom. Leaving us - leaving us to die.” I choked on my words  
“Fuck the Gods,” I stood up.  
Thunder cracked from above us.  
“And I mean it.”


End file.
